Jeux d'Enfants
by Elizabeth Mary Holmes
Summary: Edward vient de finir son internat de médecine et pour le féliciter d'être Docteur Cullen Jr ses parents organisent une petite fête. Et à cette petite fête, il y'a sa meilleure amie dont il est secrètement épris depuis quelques années. AH


**PARTICIPATION AU MOT DU MOIS D'AVRIL 2012-DOCTEUR-**

**Titre**: Jeux d'Enfants  
**Auteure **: Elizabeth Mary Masen  
**Rating **: M et puis Edward il jure comme un pattier  
**Genre(s)** : Romance/Friendship  
**Nombre de mots** : 2609  
**Disclaimer** :  
- Twilight et ses personnages sont à Stephenie Meyer.  
**Notes **: Réponses aux reviews anonymes dans le forum correspondant.  
J'ai écrit ce chapitre après un bref séjour à l'hôpital et même sans ça, je concède sans difficulté que ce n'est pas une perle. Mais c'est ma participation au Mot du Mois pour avril 2012 avec _docteur._

* * *

Pov Eddichou :

Bonjour, je m'appelle Edward, j'ai 10 ans. Ma maman préfère m'appeler Eddichou et il n'y a qu'elle et Bella qui a le droit de m'appeler comme ça. Bella c'est ma meilleure amie, elle est super gentille et puis faudra pas lui dire, mais elle est très jolie.

Quand je lui dis qu'elle est jolie, ses joues deviennent toutes rouges comme des pommes, ça me donne faim. Bella et moi, ça fait longtemps qu'on est ensemble, depuis mes 6 ans et mon arrivée à Spoons. On aime bien jouer au docteur, moi j'aime bien passer mes doigts sur le ventre de Bella, c'est tout doux, c'est comme le ventre de Maman. Et Bella me dis que ça lui fait des papillons dans le ventre quand je lui fais un câlin.

En fait, je lui fais pas un câlin, je vérifie si y'a pas un bébé dans son ventre, parce que on sait jamais avec les filles, y'a toujours des surprises, ça c'est Papa qui l'a dit à mon grand-frère Jasper en lui donnant une boîte bleue.

Et mon papa, il s'y connait en surprise, ça c'est Maman qui me l'a dit.

* * *

Pov Ed'

J'ai 17 ans 8 mois et 20 jours, et je suis définitivement un ado lambda. Conformément aux statistiques concernant les Etats-Unis d'Amérique, ma première fois a eut lieu il y'a une vingtaine de jours avec ma copine du moment, Tanya Denali qui est plutôt d'une nature insatiable.

C'est cool, mais question discrétion, on repassera un autre jour. En plus elle doit mettre dix kilos de fond de teint tous les matins, parce que j'ai jamais pu toucher ses joues sans m'en ficher plein les doigts. Jasper, quand il l'a vu en photo, tout ce qu'il a trouvé à dire c'est _WTF ?_

Pour mes 16 ans, mon père m'a donné la même boîte bleue que Jasper .C'était pas l'héritage de Grand-Tante Augusta. Mais ça pouvait valoir gros si je ne m'en servais pas.

Mais bon je m'en fiche, j'ai une copine, j'ai 17ans, 8 mois et 20 jours et je veux faire une fac de médecine.

* * *

Pov Docteur Cullen

Bella et moi, on se revoyait sporadiquement pendant les vacances d'été, j'avais même rencontré son copain, un type bien, je crois, Gareth qu'il s'appelait. Elle l'avait rencontré en fac de journalisme d'où elle était sortie il y'a bientôt 5 ans. Elle avait réussie à Columbia, sa vie sentimentale semblait être aussi un succès.

Moi, j'étais plutôt collectionneur, même si je tachais de ne pas trop le montrer. Je savais que ça peinait Maman, mais elle le savait plus ou moins. Pas grand monde n'arrivait à gérer le peu de temps libre d'un étudiant en médecine. Elle le savait, elle était sortie avec Papa dès le lycée mais ils s'étaient plus ou moins quittés quand il avait commencé la fac. Il avait joué au même jeu que moi.

La semaine dernière j'avais prêté le serment d'Hippocrate en me disant que ça apporterait un peu de stabilité à mon quotidien et pour fêter ça j'avais décidé de venir passer la semaine chez mes parents à Spoons.

Et quand j'ai ouvert la porte de chez moi, ça été une vraie surprise . Pas de courant, personne. Je vais dans la cuisine, j'espère qu'ils n'ont pas changés de place les bougies depuis 10 ans. Je manque trois fois de me casser la gueule sur le tapis de la salle à manger. J'arrive dans la cuisine, je ne trouve pas les bougies.

Je ressors de la pièce, décidé à trouver une lampe de poche ou un truc du même genre, je m'affale définitivement sur le tapis et avant de tomber j'entends un bruit de pas précipités dans l'obscurité.

Et puis tout le monde qui hurle en cœur : SURPRISE ! Putain, ça c'est la super surprise du siècle…me faire flipper comme un con dans le noir en recherche d'une foutue lampe.

Mais ce que je vois quand j'ouvre les yeux me calme instantanément ou réveille une certaine partie de mon anatomie …au premier rang, il y'a Bella dans une petite robe bleue nuit des plus affriolantes. Et visiblement, pas de traces du Gareth.

Y'a aussi Man' et Pa', après tout, c'est la baraque familiale donc c'est peut être normal qu'ils soient là. Man' me donne une boîte avec son sourire que je lui connais depuis mes 6 ans, l'air de dire : _Je suis fière de toi fils ! _

Je sais que j'ai pu la décevoir pendant quelques années mais là elle est radieuse. Pendant que je l'embrasse sous les applaudissements du groupe, des petites mains se sont afférées en cuisine et il y'a maintenant une table avec pleins de trucs à bouffer. Y'a même du champagne français, ch'ai pas qui a dû vendre son chien pour en acheter parce qui a l'air d'en avoir des litres.

On s'amuse pas mal, même si je suis crevé après les 12 heures de route de que j'ai dû faire pour venir de Chicago à Spoons. Je crois que je ne vais pas tarder à aller me coucher. Man' me dit que parce on manque de place pour tout le monde, Bella va venir dans ma chambre, parce que dans la chambre de mon frère, bah y'a mon frère et sa femme. Dans la chambre des parents, y'a mon cousin Emmett et sa copine Rosalie ou Liliane,ou j'sais pas quel nom. Mes parents ont pris le clic-clac du bureau de Pa' ,ce qui fait qu'il ne reste plus que ma chambre.

Quand je monte , je prends le matelas qui est toujours sous le lit depuis mes 6 ans. Je me fais un lit sommaire et j'attends que Bella remonte. Une fois arrivée, elle semble rouge de confusion. Elle me dit que dans le lit, y'aurait suffisamment de place pour nous deux et pis que je devais pas dormir par terre.

Après tergiversation, j'accepte.

Elle va se préparer pour la nuit dans la salle de bain et pendant ce temps-là je me change, y'a pas grand-chose à faire, enlever mon pantalon et ma chemise et mettre un t-shirt.

Bella, elle prend son temps, elle ressort tranquillement, son chignon détachée, sa petite robe en moins, son t-shirt Snoopy en plus. Dites-vous que comme ça je l'a trouve attendrissante, voire même attirante.

Mais _focus_,_ focus_ Ed, c'est Bella, ta meilleure amie depuis que t'a 6 ans, c'est pas une fille comme une autre que t'a ramener dans ta chambre à la fac. Merde, je parle à mini Ed', je suis grave là… Pour pas qu'elle remarque mon embarras, je me précipite dans le lit.

Avec un demi-sourire, elle me dit : « Finalement, t'es content d'avoir le lit, pas vrai ? », elle rentre à son tour dans le lit. Dieu merci, c'est un King Size. Elle essaye de se blottir confortablement, on dirait un petit chaton cherchant à faire son nid, mais visiblement quelque chose la perturbe. Elle prend un bouquin dans son sac, comme à son habitude, ça, ça n'a jamais vraiment changé.

Au bout d'une vingtaine de minutes après que je me sois tourner de mon côté du lit, j'entends le _clic_ de l'interrupteur et sa petite voix qui me dit « Bonne nuit Edward », je réponds doucement. Et quelque chose me dit que ma nuit va pas être de tout repos et je crois que le réveil va être sportif. Faudra absolument que je me lève avant elle, je voudrais pas qu'elle s'imagine des choses de grand matin.

Quoique, ça m'arrangerait bien pour me faire comprendre sans mots. Parce que je vous l'ai pas dit, mais ça fait 5 ans et demie que je suis amoureux de ma meilleure amie. Enfin, cinq ans que je me le suis avoué. C'est quand j'ai senti le monstre de la jalousie déchiré mon cœur en petits bouts quand elle m'a présenté Gareth que j'ai su.

Encore un idiot qui tombe amoureux de sa meilleure amie, vous allez me dire. La même histoire chaque fois. Le type qui ne pouvait pas se contenter d'être son ami et qui la voulait aussi comme amour et comme amante, jm'étends pas plus ça ferais presque sitcom ou film à 10 cents.

Pourtant, c'est bien vrai, je l'aime ,ma Bella qui a l'air fatiguée, elle a fait presque 8h30 de route depuis Odessa et je l'entends se plaindre d'avoir mal au dos. Fallait pas conduire tant que ça Bichette! Après cinq minutes, je lui demande si elle dort.

Et vu qu'elle est réveillée, je sais pas ce qui me prends mais je lui propose un massage. Elle l'accepte avec une précipitation non dissimulée me rend heureux. Je suis content qu'elle me fasse confiance comme ça.

Elle allume la lumière et se retourne vers moi. Je lui dis de s'allonger sur le ventre et de retirer son haut de pyjama, ce qu'elle fait sans fausse pudeur. Je m'installe confortablement à califourchon et une partie de mon anatomie prend aussi ses aises et ça elle va sûrement s'en rendre compte.

Je commence à la masser, et au bout d'une dizaine de minutes, sa respiration ralentie, elle se décontracte. Je pétrie sa peau diaphane et je la sens s'apaiser. Elle est belle comme ça.

Elle se détend sous mes doigts et gémit de satisfaction : « J'aime beaucoup Edward, t'a appris ça où ? ». Je réponds après un instant de silence que j'ai pris des fait c'est l'une de mes ex qui m'avait donnée deux trois tuyaux, trouvant que je manquais d'initiative au lit.

Ça doit la chatouiller un peu parce qu'un petit rire lui échappe et elle me dit que ça lui rappelle quand on jouait au docteur quand on était gosses. Je lui réponds que ça me fait penser au même truc, et là elle rigole franchement. Je la caresse, je la titille, mes mains tentent de réfréner leurs ardeurs face à mes pensées tiraillées.

Je continue mon massage et je crois que je viens de toucher un point sensible parce que sans crier gare, elle se retourne …et pose un baiser enfiévré sur mes lèvres avides. Puis elle s'éloigne aussi vite qu'elle le peut et enterre son visage dans le traversin, rouge de honte et étouffant un _Désolée Edward, je sais pas ce qui m'a pris. _

Je sais pas vraiment comment réagir à ça, parce que j'aurais bien voulu goûter ses lèvres plus longuement et en même temps faut que je la rassure, sinon je serais un bien piètre meilleur ami… mais en même temps, elle m'aurait pas embrasser sans raison, et là j'ai pas fini de me poser des questions …

Je décide d'agir, je lui secoue l'épaule, je l'appelle tout doucement, presque tendrement, _Bella, c'est pas grave, ça peut arriver à tout le monde_. _Et pis, c'est pas comme si tu avais…_ Elle finit par se retourner, riant et pleurant tout à la fois, marmottant quelque chose à propos de mon manque de tact pour la consoler qui reste légendaire…j'étais déjà comme ça y'a 17 ans.

L'air un peu en rogne, elle ajoute : « Qu'est-ce que ça aurait fait si j'avais… » Et elle laisse sa phrase en suspend comme j'ai fait dix secondes auparavant. Avant d'avoir pu former une pensée cohérente, je lui avoue que je n'aurais répondu de rien, je n'aurais pas pu résister. A moitié pour moi-même et un demi-ton, je lui avoue que je l'aime non sans bégayer et trébucher sur les mots.

Sa bouche s'arrondie en un O parfait, elle me regarde, une seconde passe, je relève les yeux que je venais de baisser, je la regarde et je l'embrasse avec fougue. Elle laisse ses doigts glisser dans mon cuir chevelu et elle approfondit de sa propre initiative ce baiser animé où nos langues finissent par danser un affriolant tango.

On finit par se séparer, il me semble un peu à contrecœur, pour reprendre notre souffle qui se fait irrégulier. Il me semble l'entendre murmurer _Enfin_ mais ce n'est peut-être qu'un rêve. Elle retire mon t-shirt et là j'entends distinctement et je suis sûr que c'est pas une hallucination malgré son hésitation et sa petite voix qui bafouille : « Moi aussi, je t'aime ».

Sans vouloir la blesser, je lui demande si c'est ce qu'elle veut vraiment, après tout, elle a quand même un fiancé, Gareth, qui serait un peu furax de savoir qu'elle est avec un autre mec. Elle m'avoue alors ne plus être avec lui depuis presque neuf semaines…et ça suffit à me faire comprendre qu'elle ne veut plus reparler de ce sinistre personnage.

Elle continue donc son exploration pendant que je lui enlève son petit haut Snoopy qui me narguait depuis qu'elle était sortie de la salle de bain un peu plus tôt dans la soirée. Je reste un peu hébété cinq minutes, je ne l'ai pas vue en tenue légère depuis nos 16 ans et je peux vous garantir que ça a un peu changé.

Sa poitrine couleur d'opaline me tente mais j'ai du mal à me faire à l'idée de coucher avec ma meilleure amie, j'ai beau l'aimer et savoir qu'elle m'aime mais j'ai du mal. Et puis, ses doigts errent sur mon torse, descendant de plus en plus au sud, faisant fondre mon malaise et mes résolutions comme neige au soleil.

Je la rejoins dans son jeu tentateur, je l'allonge sur le dos et je finis par y mettre les doigts moi aussi. Je ne me contrôle plus, je suis plus que désir face à Bella, lumière de ma vie, feu qui consume mon bas-ventre, mon indulgence, mon péché de chair, ma douceur, mon âme.

Et je peux enfin la caresser de face, voir ses yeux s'obscurcirent, ses lèvres carmines s'entrouvrirent quand mes caresses se font plus précises.

Mes mains, toutes dévouées à ce corps exquis laissent un peu de place à ma langue curieuse et avide qui s'empresse de téter et lécher avec délectation la peau onctueuse et un peu sucrée de mon amante. Descendant progressivement depuis sa gorge jusqu'à la naissance de ses seins, je me fais tendresse malgré moi, et je me régale.

Ma langue gourmande qui s'approche de son nombril au moment où mon médius se glisse sous la couture de sa petite culotte de coton, d'un regard, je lui demande son consentement.

Elle acquiesce. Le morceau de tissu gênant n'est plus qu'un souvenir.

Ma découverte se poursuit et je me rapproche de sa féminité ne cachant pas son envie. Je lape comme un chaton laperait un pot de crème, je fais s'éterniser le supplice.

Elle frémit, elle tremble, sa respiration perd de sa régularité, son pouls s'accélère et y'a pas besoin d'avoir fait médecine et d'être Doc Cul' pour savoir qu'elle vient de jouir.

Je la laisse se remettre de ses émotions tranquillement, en attendant je me défais de mon sous-vêtement. Mais je n'abandonne pas et surtout je ne résiste pas, j'entre en elle. Après quelques va-et-vient, je me sens détendu je crois que je m'y ferais facilement à ce nouveau chez-moi, je m'y sens bien, c'est doux et chaud.

Mon sang bouillonne et pulse violement dans mes veines et puis c'est moi que la petite mort emporte dans une vague de plaisir. Lentement, j'émerge et encore plus délicatement j'embrasse chastement Bella, lui souhaite de nouveau une bonne nuit.

Mon petit chaton me dit la même chose et dans un excès de romantisme post-orgasmique je lui réponds : « Il n'y aura pas de mal, mes rêves ne seront peuplés que par toi » et finalement je me dis que les meilleurs jeux sont ceux des enfants et que les plus beaux songes sont ceux que l'on fait dans les bras de l'être aimée. Et que j'ai bien fait de faire médecine.


End file.
